You're my Clarity
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: Short Cames story two-shot, with mentions of Cadam; slight AU. All is in inside...! Dedicated to my dear friend/co-writer, LoveSparkle-san!
1. Chapter 1

Hello. Just a random Cames story, might become a two-shot, who knows right now? Well, here we go! **Disclaimer: I DON'T own Lab Rats or Big Time Rush, just the idea of this slight AU crossover! Again, enjoy!**

* * *

Chase Davenport never believed in fairytales.

After all, he was a more logic and computer kind of guy; magic was all smoke and mirrors, kid stories just kid stories, nothing to them.

But now, now it was like he believed in fairytales. Okay maybe he still didn't, but he was feeling as if he was living one.

"Good morning, sweetie; I made you breakfast." His deep hazel eyes fluttered open at sweet, musical voice reaching his ears.

He blinked a few times as the Florida morning sun shined on his face, he slowly sitting up and running a thin hand through his wild, spiky chocolate brown hair. A dip in the bed followed by the clinking noise of a fork and knife meeting a fine glass made him focus, seeing someone with a nice tray of food in his hands.

This person was amazing, and not just in appearance; there was a sweet glow to his flaming hazel-green eyes, a cinnamon smell to his rich dark skin; his short, normally windswept coffee locks were pitch black and sticking to his fine, high cheekbones and behind his ears, he had just taken a shower from the sight; his body, miles and miles of firm muscles and hard skin, was modest under the purple bathrobe he was wearing over his bare chest and black boxer briefs, his white teeth in a soft, loving smile as he carefully worked the tray over Chase's lap.

"You slept in, Chasey; luckily none of us have to work today or you'd have my head." Was it strange that after a few years of being married to the man, Chase still got lost in his piercing gaze?

From the chaste kiss the taller brunette pressed to his forehead and how a blush almost instantly bloomed across his cheeks, the answer was no.

Chase smiled back and moved his eyes briefly to the alarm clock on their bedside table; it read 9:15 A.M.

"Ugh, that's what I get for staying up all night reading." He groaned, feeling upset now; usually he was the chipper one in the morning, working on breakfast while James scrambled to get ready for the day.

"Hey sweetie it's okay, I know how hard you work plus I'm pretty handy in the kitchen." James Diamond-Davenport said with a chuckle, unfolding the napkin and tucking it under Chase's chin.

The shorter man rolled his eyes and playfully brushed James away, glancing down at his tray: scrambled eggs with turkey bacon, whole grain toast with low-fat cream cheese spreading and freshly squeezed orange juice.

One of his favorites, other than the fruit and veggie omelet; this man knew him all the way.

Well, he wasn't Chase Diamond-Davenport, James Diamond-Davenport's husband of ten years, for just show.

"You didn't have to do this, you could have waken me up and-"Chase began saying when a forkful of eggs flew into his mouth, James taking another napkin to wipe any leftovers hanging from the other's chin.

"Shush, you eat and I talk; you know I don't mind doing anything for you, so shut up and chow down." James said no more on the matter and got up, letting his robe fall to the floor as he pulled out a pair of beige pants, a black turtleneck with a white button-up from their bedroom closet.

Chase darted his eyes to his toast quickly before his blush could darken, trying to ignore the Adonis that was his husband as he got dressed. James ran a hand towel over and around his hair, stray water droplets running down the back of his neck; he pulled on the pants and buttoned the white long sleeve, digging out some options for Chase to wear when he was done.

"Blue polo with khaki shorts or a nice zip-up sweater with jeans, what do you think shorty?" James asked, spreading out the outfits on the bed at Chase's feet. Chase washed the toast down with some orange juice, setting his fork down.

"Hmm, I think the khaki shorts and polo are good, you always say I look good in polo shirts." He said with a wink, James shooting him a seductive smirk back.

"You look in everything, genius, in everything and also with nothing."

"James!" Chase threw a pillow at him, glaring with flushed cheeks at his laughing husband.

"What, you do and I should know since I've had my hands on that body for ten years now; it only gets better in paradise!" James choked out between his cackles, ducking just in time as another pillow flew over his head and knocked over the laundry basket.

"Just shut up, shut up and get dressed or I'll throw my fork next time!"

/

It wasn't long before the married couple was walking along one of Florida's many beautiful beaches, shades on and hands laced firmly together; Chase was wearing flip-flops, James going for sneakers in a light green, and dragging along a stick across the sand, drawing random shapes with every step.

"Aren't you burning up in that, it's summer." Chase pointed out with a frown; James shook his head, smiling, as he fixed the blank baseball cap over his head.

"Nah, I'm good besides I add mystery to my overall dead-drop gorgeous self when I stand out among the crowd. Plus, I'm protected for when I do this!" Chase let out a scream as he was soon pulled over James' right shoulder and thrown into the waters, the ocean's freezing kiss making goose bumps jump across his skin.

"JAMES!" Said brunette struggled to hold back his laughter as his husband stomped out of the wet smelling of seaweed and salt, hair flat and clothes already bleaching as steam threaten to blow out of his ears.

"That's a nice look on you, Chasey."

"You're so dead!" Chase pressed a hand to his temple, right eye going an electric blue; James yelped when his cap flew off his head and started doing loops through the air, he kicking off his shoes and socks to start his run.

"Hey, give me back my cap!"

"You got legs, you go for it!" Chase snorted with an eye roll, rolling onto his butt on shore and trying to drain water out of his ears; James glared and threw himself across his lap, that snapping Chase out of his concentration and dropping his molecular kinesis; the cap did one more flip before it fell on a crab, the claws raking the tongue.

"Hey no fair, you cheated!" Chase whined, crossing his arms and pouting. James grinned.

"All's fair in love and sneaking, genius." He replied, folding his arms under his chin.

He turned and kissed Chase's hand, twisting around so that their faces were inches apart. "I'm sorry, Chasey Chase; forgive me?" He said in a little kid's voice, nuzzling his nose to Chase's chin; the younger blushed a sharp pink at this, moving his eyes to the sea to avoid caving.

"Oh please sweetie, pretty please." James said, Chase unable to fight the smile crossing his lips.

"Fine; when you beg that way, I can-"He began saying when he saw deep creases mar James' forehead suddenly, lips sink into a frown. Chase felt his stomach clench.

"Jamie, what's wrong?" He asked softly, cupping his husband's face; at seeing James not meet his gaze he turned in the direction the older man was looking in and saw for himself what was making the other look so heartbroken.

It was Lucy, an old co-worker; when Chase was seventeen, she had been a teacher like James at Palm Woods High School, where James and Chase first met. She had always suspected something between the student and teacher than just the regular, normal student-teacher relationship but never had evidence to prove a crime had been committed; even though James did what most in his profession would never dream of doing, falling in love with his own student, he never crossed the line the law had down. He, and Chase, had waited until the latter turned eighteen to carry out their relationship in public, James even quitting his job to avoid any hassle and taking on shifts at a local restaurant as a waiter to make ends meet. Even though Chase was a lawyer, the brunette didn't like the idea of his husband having to be the only breadwinner; he had skills, he could pull off another line of work.

James and Chase have been married for ten years now, Chase was twenty-seven, James thirty-seven; Lucy, and a few others, however, still viewed James as a sick, disturbed pervert.

Someone that was meant behind bars, not free and in love; to her, James wasn't her best friend anymore. He's a criminal, a filthy criminal she will never allow near her son Hilbert ever again, even when she named him his godfather.

"She still hates me." James whispered, tears building in his now dark hazel eyes as he watched Hilbert make a sandcastle, laughing all the way. He looked so much like Lucy, small with the inky black hair and pale skin but he had Jett's eyes.

Chase's frown deepened, seeing the longing look in his husband's eyes; James has loved Hilbert since the day he was born, he had been the support, both emotional and financial, for Lucy when Jett left her high and dry nine months pregnant. He loved kids and had been touched when Lucy named him Hilbert's godfather; the boy was now ten years old and all those years he's lost to time, he's missed his birthdays, soccer games, all because Lucy didn't want him close.

"He's grown up so fast; he looks more like Lucy every day." James said in a whisper again, hiding his eyes behind his hand; Lucy's icy glare was on him still, she wrapping her arms around her baby boy tightly.

"She's just prejudice, James; a real friend would listen to your half of the story, hear you out and then decide. If she just goes for cutting you out of her life, then she's not worth it…" Chase said, voice soft as he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck in a hug. James hugged back, his grip weak though.

"I know, but to think she thinks I would do a thing like that…we grew up together, she was like my sister damn it…!" James' face met his husband's shoulder as his tears began to shed, Chase biting his lower lip as he rubbed his back.

He pressed a kiss to the taller man's mane of soft hair, giving his lower back a squeeze. "Don't let her get to you; you're not a bad person, James. We didn't do anything wrong; we waited, we dealt with all  
the looks, all the glares and we've survived it all. No matter what happens or what people say, I'm always going to be right here with you…." Chase said, pulling away so that their eyes locked.

James bit his lower lip and sighed, yet a weak smile touched his face when Chase kissed him softly, gently; it was passionate, chaste, but full of love and compassion.

That was enough to help his tears slow down a little.

"Besides, she doesn't know that we can have a family of our own." Chase added with an amused tone, this making James' eyes widen.

"W-What are you talking about, sweetie?" James asked.

Chase smiled, offering a wink despite his face was flushing red. "Well Bree knows we've wanted a family for a while now and that your mom really wants grandkids so…I've been talking about it to her and she's offered to be our surrogate mother; Bree wants to give us the opportunity to be parents, Jamie." He began saying, watching his lover's face for a reaction.

It was a mixture of two main ones: happiness and confusion.

"R-Really, Bree will do that for us?! Wait, I don't have to…?" James trailed off; he didn't need to finish, Chase knew what he was talking about.

"No you don't, we'll have that done through artificial insemination. Like I said, Bree and I talked this over millions of times before going for an agreement." Chase explained quickly, chuckling nervously. He knew this would have been the first reaction from James, this had been one of the reasons the idea of a surrogate mother had been out for him; even though it was Chase's sister and she was offering to help, James had felt that taking that step with her to have a child would have been cheating, him being unfaithful to his husband.

Even though Chase wouldn't have minded, it was his sister helping him finally have a family, James refused to go through with it; of course, Chase hadn't considered artificial insemination until he talked it over with Bree.

"S-So, we're going to have a baby…?" James stuttered, expression happy beyond belief again; Chase smiled and nodded, tangling their hands together.

"All we have to do is set up the appointment at the local clinic and call Bree and then it's all a process from there but yes, yes we're going to have a baby…!" Chase said, grinning from ear-to-ear.

James felt his heart stop, and then pick up the speed of a running horse's.

There wasn't much he could say…except…

"I love you." James said, wiping at his still watery eyes.

"I love you too." Chase said, pulling the older man back into his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

This is for you, Shani! :) **Disclaimer: I DON'T own Lab Rats or Big Time Rush, just the idea of this slight AU ****crossover! Again, enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy clasped her son's still surprisingly tiny hand in hers firmly yet gently, his brown speckled green eyes taking in the beach goers a few feet away sunbathing or surfing and those strolling about the boardwalk. The two were eating ice cream, Lucy a rocky road cone while Hilbert a soft chocolate chip mint green, and doing some window-shopping, a perfect sunny Florida day to be off from work.

Being a teacher was fun and all, the pay wasn't all that great but totally worth teaching some moody teenage brats some real music, but there was nothing she loved more than to spend time with her little man; Hilbert was the apple of her eye.

'Something James will never know.' She thought sourly, smirking at the flashback of seeing her ex-best friend and his way too young husband on this very beach all those months ago. Those two, however "happy" they may be, will never get the chance to be parents; they had a ten-year gap between them, and even though she normally had no problem with same-sex couples, she didn't think James deserved to have a child, not with the way he met his husband.

A teacher, falling for a student; he was a disgrace to the rest of his colleagues and the years of work he put through to get his teaching degree.

Well four years have passed; James was getting older and older, the deadline to have kids has long since passed him.

"Aw James, Edrik and Faye are getting themselves all sandy!" Lucy froze, dark brown eyes going wide while her fourteen year old boy looked at her oddly.

"Mama, what's wrong?" He asked, his inky black hair framing his sharp cheekbones. Lucy shook her head and gave her son a quick smile before she snapped her head to where she heard the voice, this time though her heart nearly exploding in her chest at what soon jumped in front of her eyes.

It was that little squirt Chase Davenport, or as he was called…Chase Diamond-Davenport; he was shaking his head in a fake annoyed fashion, dressed in a light blue V-neck and black swim shorts. He was sitting on one of the four towels spread under a large rainbow beach umbrella, his tall, smiling husband James laying down across from him with dark shades over his hazel-green eyes. He was dressed for some in the sun too, in a black tank and blue swim shorts, sitting up and taking the shorter man's hand in his; Lucy could see a faint blush brush across the kid's (to her, he was still the nerdy know-it-all he was at seventeen) pale cheeks at the touch, he pouting when James played with his hair.

"Oh let the boys have fun, Chasey; it's not every day we get to have a family outing on the beach." Lucy could hear the older brunette say, she dragging her son along in a speed walk down the boardwalk to catch more of the conversation.

Chase rolled his eyes, pouting still. "But then Faye will get a rash from sand in his shorts and Edrik will no doubt try to bury himself again; I swear, sometimes they're so much like Adam." James sighed and wrapped an arm around his still bickering lover, rubbing his shoulder.

"Well, he is their uncle and they can be sneaky just like their Aunt Bree too; tell you what, I'll do the laundry for the rest of the month for you, okay? You just sit back, relax and watch as they try to out-do each other with their developing bionics." James teased, pressing a kiss to Chase's left cheek; the younger man's blush darkened at this.

"I still can't believe they have bionics too. I mean I didn't expect any of our abilities to be genetic, especially since you're not bionic at all; I'm still talking this over with Mr. Davenport but so far, he's got no answer." Bionics, what the hell was that?

And why was Chase calling his father by his last name?

"Well maybe because your bionics have formed a part of who you are over the years, it could have formed part of your DNA; I'm not a genius with technology or Science in general, but anything can happen. At least they got more easy-to-control bionic abilities like super intelligence and super strength, with a little of your molecular kinesis and Bree's super speed in the mix." James pointed out, that gaining him a smile from Chase.

"Yeah, our little Edrik and Faye Diamond-Davenport; the family's little bionic terrors, Tasha would have killed us for bringing in more crazy into the family if she didn't love them to death."

"Daddy, Papa look what we found!" Lucy switched her gaze from the married couple to the two little kids running over to them, still unable to believe what she was seeing.

Two little boys, four year old twins; the one in the lead, holding a giant seashell, was probably the oldest of the two, with deeply tanned skin, short and shaggy brown hair and big, wide eyes that were more of a green than hazel. He was small and very skinny, though he was pretty tall for his age and wearing green swim shorts with red flames on it. He was smiling from ear-to-ear, skin shining like gold in the sun with faint freckles dotting his button nose; he looked like the more out-going, loud twin.

His brother wasn't far behind, hair wet from the waves; he too had shaggy and short hair and big, wide eyes though they were a light brown and his hair was almost black. His skin was paler than his twin's, freckles more visible along his nose but he was small and very skinny and pretty tall like his brother, blue goggles strapped behind his ears and a plastic bucket and pale in one hand. He was wearing swim shorts with sharks and orcas in a deep navy blue, pulling on his shirt when he and his brother plopped down on their parents' laps. He seemed more shy than his twin, happy but quiet when he wanted to be.

Chase smiled and ruffled his sons' hair as James asked, "What is it Edrik, what is it Faye? Did you two find buried treasure?" The two boys giggled and shook their heads, sending saltwater flying.

"No Daddy, we found shells!" The boy with the large shell exclaimed cheerfully, probably Edrik; his brother Faye held up the bucket to Chase who took it without a second's pause, digging out shells in pretty pinks and blues covered with dripping, wet sand.

"Wow, looks like our boys hit the mother load, dear! Look at these, all in one piece and pretty!"

"Do you think Auntie Bree and Granma Tasha will like them?" Faye asked, yanking his goggles back over his eyes as he and Edrik wrapped themselves in their fluffy, soft towels while James reached into their picnic basket for some sandwiches and ice cold water bottles.

"Oh I'm sure they'll love them and Granma Brooke too, Uncle Donald told us she's flying in for your birthday this weekend." James answered, the boys' eyes soon sparkling with glee.

"Really, yay Granma Brooke is coming! We haven't seen her in like ages!" Faye said.

"And Uncle Adam and Uncle Carlos, they're coming too?" Edrik asked through a mouth of cheese and turkey; Chase chuckled and wiped his son's mouth, Faye too busy chugging down his water to echo his twin.

James smiled. "They wouldn't miss you two's birthday for the world."

"Yay!" It wasn't long before the four were in a laughing fit, the twins cracking jokes while their fathers played along, trying to keep up when their sons would show off a little of their bionics.

"Faye Francis Diamond-Davenport, don't use your super speed on your brother!"

"Edrik Spencer Diamond-Davenport, no using molecular kinesis on that sea star!"

"Mama, who are they?" Hilbert asked his mom, Lucy soon snapping out of it and shaking her head.

"They're nobodies, dear; I was just lost in thought is all." She said, blinking sand out of her eyes kicked up by the breeze as she led her son away from the boardwalk, away from the beach.

She tried with an angry flare to ignore the carefree, happy laughs at her back.


End file.
